Persona
What is a Persona? Personas are the central figures in a historical event. They have lead history to where it is now, and have the influence necessary to alter its course forever, even if they do not know it. This encyclopedia is unlike any you have previously encountered. In most, you find a dry detailing of events as they transpire. We believe the only way to truly understand an event is to understand the human influences involved, and Personas are the method we have designed to simplify this understanding. As of yet, you may not have access to all facets of Persona creation. Keep up the good fight, and rest easy knowing you soon will earn it. Fabricators Like me, you are a Fabricator. You are a designer of Personas - a unique breed of historian. You have been selected by the merits of your own Persona, which you are forbidden to ever see in this lifetime. One way or another, you have a unique set of talents which enable you to take on the perspective of a Persona, in order to ensure its creation is authentic. You'll build You'll come to understand how important of a role we have. The fate of Empyrean Space may be at stake. Events and Encounters An Event is any major episode or story which influences world affairs. As Events are influenced by the choices of Personas, the outcomes change just slightly, and the altered courses lead to new conclusions. Even when it seems a Persona has a relatively minor role, their choices have long term ramifications, possibly turning the tide of Events in the far and unexpected future. Encounters are even shorter brackets of time, often revolving around one major challenge or experience. These are like the bones of an Event. In a basic structure, the more encounters a Persona must confront, the more arduous it is. There's no limit to the number of encounters in an Event, but even the most determined Personas must rest and tend to their wounds or re-evaluate their schemes. One fierce battle in a war, a public competition between rivals, the moment of a turncoat's betrayal, the discovery of strange and ancient machines, or the exploration of a forgotten world - all of these are potential encounters. During an encounter, the Persona might find all sorts of things, whether new equipment, experiences that develop their potential, or merely an abrupt end to their story. How Personas respond to encounters also colors how Fabricators perceive them. At the end of a series of encounters, the Fabricator may need to update the Persona's Form, to reflect their newfound abilities and artifacts. Persona Forms Blank Persona Request Form Persona Request Form (Pending Denied) Crafting Personas for Natural Humans Motivation :: Attributes and Skills :: Worlds :: Profession :: Factions :: Aspects :: Equipment = The Creation Phase Designing a Persona is fairly simple, and allows for free expression in the pursuit of understanding. To begin, choose the Motivation which best fits the central drive of the Persona, and keep in mind this may change as time goes on. 1. Motivation and Conviction Choose a Motivation. Conviction starts at 0. Check the Motivations page for more about what deeds apply. The basic Motivations are Honor, Wisdom and Power. None of these are objectively 'good' or 'evil,' but simply reflect the Persona's goals, and why they might involve themselves in an Event. Those who crave Power seek to gain from every situation, and whether their allies are helped or hindered on their quest to conquer is of less concern. Honorable Persona strive to uphold a righteous path, though their perspective of 'justice,' may allow them to justify anything. Wisdom represents a Persona's search for truth in the world, but their need to adventure for its own sake on the path of discovery may reveal secrets which drive them mad. Conviction is an abstract representation of how fervently the Persona is driven by their Motivation. During the Creation Phase, all Motivations start with 0 Conviction. A Persona can have Conviction points in as many different Motivations as they deem fit, but they only get experience for their currently chosen Motivation. However, they must be careful of each Motivation's anathema. Anathema are actions that grossly betray the Persona's intentions, and performing one of those deed will drop their Conviction by 1. As Persona rise in Conviction, they enjoy passive benefits, access to new Aspects, and a higher Vigor reserve. 2. Abilities and Skills Abilities start at 1. Spend 4pts among them. Spend 12pts amongst skills. Finally, choose one ability, raise by 1, spend 3 points in its related skills. 4 is the standard maximum for any skill or abilities. 3. Profession 4. Faction 5. Aspects 6. Equipment At this point, the Creator often provides some sort of representative image for the Persona, taken from recorded footage or an artist's interpretation. Then, they detail their name, place of birth, profession, ethnicity, religion, and other auxiliary information to build an understanding of their subject. Here, we begin statistically outlining the Skills and Abilities the Persona uses to achieve their ends. Of course, they are tempered by the unique Aspects of their Embodiment, whether they are a natural human from a lunar world or an outworld, mechana, or a chimeran. We take into consideration the Aspects which are typically developed in the Society in which they live, and the Faction they represent. Lastly, they may modify their form of origin with chemical, digital, or mechanical Augmentations, and adorn themselves with unique equipment. Once they die, there may be speculation about where their Atman travels.